


Cat Naps

by inksmears



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Souji is a cat. [but not literally.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Persona 4 Kink Meme on Livejournal. The prompt was Souji being weak to headrubs and my first thought was "lol kitty". So this was born.

Yosuke yawned mightily and leaned against the back of the couch. Whatever was playing on TV only had half his attention. The other half was wandering off, thinking about nothing in particular. Just another lazy evening, Yosuke noted. He cast a glance toward the window and watched the sky melt from blue to orange as the sun dipped below the horizon. A door opening caused his attention to shift and he tilted his head back, peering partially upside down as Souji came shuffling into view.

"Hey, you're up," Yosuke chuckled. "A few hours too late, dude."

Souji still looked half asleep. He blinked bleary eyes at Yosuke, staring for two seconds too long like he was trying to register his friend's presences. His hair was mussed and his clothes disheveled from his tossing and turning.

Frankly, he looked adorable but like hell Yosuke would ever say that out loud. He titled his head back toward the TV as Souji shuffled forward. He moved around the couch and then flopped onto it right beside Yosuke. He gave a large yawn.

"Feeling better?" Yosuke asked, inclining his head toward him. "This cold has really knocked you out."

"Yeah," Souji replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Souji slumped over and sprawled his upper half across Yosuke's lap. He buried his nose against the crook of his elbow, eyes slipping closed. Yosuke jumped, startled, and glanced down at him. He made a face.

"Jeez, are you going back to sleep? C'mon, you just got up..."

Souji made a soft, indistinguishable noise. He shifted and buried his face more into his arm so that only the top of his head was visible. Yosuke stared at him flatly and tried to will him off with his stare. It didn't work, of course, and Yosuke finally relented. He sighed and leaned back against the couch again. He supposed it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Souji was warm and his weight on Yosuke was comforting. Hell, Souji's presences by itself was comforting. So having him in close proximity was more than okay.

Yosuke felt a burning on his cheeks at that thought and he glanced back down at Souji again. Tentatively he lifted his hand, hesitated, and then finally rested it against Souji's head. When Souji didn't stir (he was hoping he had fallen back asleep) he moved his fingers gently through his hair. It was softer than he thought it would be. Thicker too. The color always struck him as odd but at the same time he couldn't imagine Souji with any other color. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep...

He kept playing with his friend's hair absently, not really paying attention to what he was doing. His motions became firmer, fingertips rubbing against Souji's scalp like he was petting a cat. He kept going for a few more minutes before Souji suddenly made a deep, rumbling noise in his chest. Yosuke withdrew his hand immediately, flustered. Wait, was he awake?! Souji stirred a little.

"Keep doing it," He mumbled, voice muffled from being buried into his arm. It was also slightly slurred from sleepiness.

"U-Uh..." Yosuke sputtered. "I-I wasn't..."

"Please?"

Yosuke groaned lowly. "Jeez..."

He obliged, continuing his ministrations even as his face burned in embarrassment. Souji hummed happily and Yosuke decided that if humans could purr Souji would totally be purring right now. Actually, he sort of was but Yosuke thought that might've been his ears playing tricks on him. This was so mortifying but Yosuke didn't dare stop. He seemed to be enjoying his ministrations so much that stopping would've felt too cruel.

"What are you, a cat?" Yosuke finally sighed in order to break the weird silence between them. "This is ridiculous."

Souji responded with a noncommittal moan and Yosuke blushed harder. He continued to massage Souji's head with his fingertips and occasionally lightly with his fingernails. He tried to turn his attention to the TV and concentrate on that but he kept getting distracted by the pleased noises Souji was making. Eventually he gave up, turning all his attention on Souji sprawled on his lap.

Suddenly his partner shifted and Yosuke withdrew his hand. He rolled over on his back, folding his arms across his stomach instead. His eyes were still shut but his face looked so relaxed. Not that Souji ever looked high strung but seeing his face _that_ relaxed and knowing he was the cause made Yosuke feel a strange sliver of giddiness. He pressed his fingers back into Souji's hair, stroking, massaging and petting accordingly. He'd never seen Souji look more happy. His face was truly blissful, eyes fluttering behind his eyelids and nose and cheeks still slightly red from the remnants of his cold.

Yosuke blushed harder than ever. This was really...

And then he noticed Souji had fallen asleep. His breathing was even now and his face no longer as happy but way more relaxed. He kept going, pausing only once so he could lean down and brush his lips against Souji's warm forehead.

"You're so weird, partner," He mumbled against his skin.

But Yosuke knew he wouldn't want him any other way.


End file.
